A Novelist's Dream - 1st Draft
by AnimeJunkee
Summary: Shuichi has decided to write a novel, but he only has two weeks to do it. Will he be able to show Eiri Yuki and everyone else that he can do it? Or will his music career and personal life get in the way? [Anime Personalities]
1. Chapter 1

_Gravitation_ © Maki Murakami

 _Gravitation (anime)_ © Studio Deen / SME Visual Works / Sony Magazines

 **This work of fiction is for non-profit entertainment purposes only, and the characters all belong to their respective owners.**

 **If any of the original owners are against fanfiction that contain their creations, please let me know and I will remove this story from this and all sites.**

* * *

 **WARNING** **:** **This chapter contains . . .**

Violence: None

Language: None

Drugs: None

Nudity: None

Sexual Content: None

* * *

 **Edit Update: 10/18/2015**

 _Re-uploaded._

* * *

"You're going to write a novel?" Hiro couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard his friend right? Shuichi, the same guy who can barely even come up with lyrics for a single song, was going to write a full fledged fifty thousand words or more novel?

"That's right!" Shuichi puffed out his chest and smiled, as if he had already accomplished this impossible task.

"And you're going to finish it in only two weeks?" When his friend nodded, Hiro sighed, placing a hand over his face. He knew that trying to talk him out of it would be pointless. When an idea got into Shuichi's head, there was no stopping him.

"Don't you think that I can do it?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro wanted to say 'no', but instead he smiled. "You can do anything you put your mind to." That wasn't far from the truth. His hyperactive bandmate had done many things in the past that, at first glance, had seemed unachievable.

"I knew I could rely on you, Hiro!" Shuichi slammed his hands down on the tabletop, nearly knocking their cups of coffee over as the other customers stared and gave him quizzical looks. "I'm really fired up now!"

"What does Eiri Yuki think about all this?" Shuichi's happy attitude vanished and was replaced by a scowl. Hiro knew what that meant. They were having another fight, and Shuichi's newest endeavor probably had something to do with it. "How about you explain how this idea of writing a novel started?" Hiro suggested before munching on a French fry.

"Well . . ." And then he explained what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

 _"Yuki!" Shuichi called out as he appeared in the doorway._

 _"What is it?" Eiri asked, not looking away from his computer screen as his fingers moved with speed and ease over the keyboard._

 _"Remember when we went on that date?"_

 _Eiri glanced his way for only a moment. "Yeah."_

 _Shuichi flinched. He could tell from the tone of his voice that that day was still a touchy subject. Sure, they had a good time through most of it, but the end of their date caused Eiri to hop on a plane to New York, where he was probably going to shoot himself. And ever since then, they hadn't gone out together. Probably because it reminded him of what happened. But Shuichi was determined to change that. "K was able to get us two tickets to Nittle Grasper's next concert."_

 _He held up the two pieces of paper and began waving them in front of his lover's face, trying to block his view of the screen. When Eiri realized that he wasn't going to stop, he let out a long sigh and stood up; right before he grabbed Shuichi and threw him out of the apartment and into the hallway, slamming the door behind him._

 _"Open up, Yuki!" Shuichi tried to open it, but the door was locked. So he began kicking it instead. "Is this any way to treat your lover?! I'm only trying to spend some time with you and this is how you repay me?!" He took a step back. "If you don't let me in, I'll kick the door down!"_

 _The object separating the two of them flew open and Eiri stood in the doorway. "Stop wrecking my apartment. I've already had to pay for a lot of repairs because of you."_

 _"Why did you throw me out?" Shuichi asked in frustration. "If I'm annoying you, just say so."_

 _Eiri ran his fingers through his blond hair before sitting down at his computer once more. "I have to finish my novel before the deadline." He looked at Shuichi for a moment, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "That means I don't have time for you."_

 _Shuichi stood rigid at the spot, his features expressionless, and Eiri wondered if he was going to cry. But instead, the young vocalist wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and stared at the screen. "Then you can at least show it to me. What's your novel about? Am I in it? What are-" He stopped when Eiri closed the laptop, concealing his work. "What did you do that for?!"_

 _"It's not done yet."_

 _"You saw my lyrics before they were done, so this will make us even." Shuichi reached for the laptop but Eiri got to it first and held it out of reach, causing the boy to fall flat on his face. Luckily there was a shaggy carpet to soften the landing. "Why are you always so cold to me when you write your novels?" He sat in a cross-legged position on the floor. "Can't you at least show it to me? Maybe I can even help you."_

 _Eiri placed his laptop back on the table. "You and I both know that your writing sucks."_

 _"Come on, Yuki!" Shuichi began tugging on the novelist's sleeve, causing Eiri to roll his eyes upward, as if silently asking the universe why he had to put up with this everyday. "Why won't you share it with me?"_

 _"If you ever write a novel," Heaven forbid, "then you'll understand."_

 _Shuichi stood up and pointed a finger at his lover, who was trying to ignore him. "I accept your challenge!"_

 _"What challenge?" He asked flatly._

 _"I'll write a novel!"_

 _Eiri's cigarette fell and landed on the floor. He was kidding, right? He couldn't be serious. But it was Shuichi he was talking to . . ._

 _"When's the deadline?" Shuichi asked._

 _"What?" Eiri asked, still in shock._

 _Shuichi leaned in close, their noses nearly touching. "When's the deadline for your novel?"_

 _Eiri snapped back to reality when he smelled smoke and quickly stomped out the cigarette that had tried to start a fire. "Two weeks." He answered when he saw that his carpet was safe._

 _"Then that's when I'll finish my novel! Maybe I'll even finish it before you do!" Before Eiri could say anything in response, Shuichi turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, shutting the door with an earsplitting bang as he did._

* * *

"So that's what happened." Hiro said as he reached for more food, only to find that he had already eaten the last of it.

"I can tell that he doesn't think I can do it. But I'll show him!" Shuichi smirked as he reached down, pulling up a tall pile of books, which he slammed onto the table. "I bought every book I could find on how to write a novel. My novel is practically already written!"

As Shuichi laughed to himself, Hiro picked up the book on the top of the pile. "You do realize that it will probably take you those two weeks just to finish reading all of these, right?"

Shuichi stopped laughing as realization sunk in. Tears of frustration appeared in his indigo colored eyes but were quickly replaced by tears of gratitude. "Oh, Hiro! Where would I be without you?!"

"Probably lying dead in a ditch somewhere." Hiro answered, leaning back in his seat as he smiled. "And my life would be a lot more boring. Without you, I probably wouldn't even be dating Ayaka." He was going to say more, but he stopped himself when he saw how miserable his friend looked. "Just don't overthink it. Maybe you should just start writing and see what happens."

"I don't know." Shuichi grabbed one of the books and glanced at it with disinterest. "I don't know anything about writing a novel."

"I don't think anyone does when they start out. You'll just have to learn as you do it."

Shuichi didn't look convinced.

After a short pause in their conversation, Hiro got an idea. "You learned how to play music because of Nittle Grasper, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then, why don't you find an author that inspires you. Maybe that will-"

"That's it!" Shuichi jumped out of his chair and ran out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind him. But a few moments later, he popped back in and said, "Thanks, Hiro!" before he once again left the building.

Most sane people would have called a taxi, especially considering how far away he was from his destination, but Shuichi wasn't thinking about that. His mind was turned off and his legs were guiding him to where he wanted - no, needed - to go. And with his high speed and stamina, it wasn't long before Shuichi came to a screeching halt in front of the bookstore. Without hesitation, he threw the door open - causing the owner jump in surprise - and marched into the building; only stopping when he arrived at the shelf that contained all of Eiri Yuki's books. It only made sense that he would use his lover's work as his inspiration. After all, it was because of him that he was able to finish his song, which was now climbing up the charts.

He hummed to himself as he bought them and began to carry the books home. Until he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. It was just now that it occurred to him. He had never read any of Eiri Yuki's books. Why was that? He had seen them multiple times, but buying them had never crossed his mind. Was it because they were more aimed towards women? Or was it because he sensed that the author didn't want Shuichi to read them? Suddenly the books felt heavy in his arms and a wave of guilt rushed through him, as if he were plotting to read someone's private journal. He considered returning them, but the store didn't offer refunds. And he was curious about what was contained on their pristine pages . . .

Finally, he decided to keep them. But he would only read them if he needed inspiration for his novel. A last resort. He also thought it best to ask his sister to hold onto them. If he took them home, Eiri would probably see them. It was better to play it safe, in case Eiri really didn't want him to read them. With this plan in mind, Shuichi began to walk down the sidewalk once more. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING** **:** **This chapter contains . . .**

Violence: None

Language: None

Drugs: None

Nudity: None

Sexual Content: None

* * *

 **Edit Update: 10/20/2015**

 _1st draft with little to no editing._

* * *

Shuichi's hands hovered over the keys as he stared at the screen in front of him, like he had seen Eiri Yuki do a thousand times; but with one major difference: Eiri was always able to start putting words to paper within seconds of starting, while Shuichi had been sitting there without typing anything for at least an hour.

He looked up at the clock. Eiri would probably be home soon. The thought of having nothing written when he arrived filled Shuichi with motivation to work, but when no words came to him, his motivation turned into frustration. Why was it so easy for Eiri? Probably because he was a professional who did this for a living.

Shuichi heard the door open and close. Time was up. But he still didn't have anything written yet. Before Eiri entered the room, Shuichi exited the document, covering up his failure.

"Welcome home, Yuki." Shuichi said as his lover came into view.

Eiri stood there and looked at him before saying, "How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much did you write?"

"Oh. Well, um," Shuichi sighed. "Nothing."

"Hmm. Thought so." Eiri said with a slight smirk as he headed to the fridge, where he grabbed a can of beer before sitting on the couch. "So do you give up yet?"

"Of course not!" Shuichi opened up his blank document again. "I just want to make sure I start off strong." He turned to face Eiri, who was sipping his drink. "How do you start your novels?"

"That's something you have to figure out on your own."

"Come on, Yuki." Shuichi went to the couch and began pestering Eiri, who was trying his best to ignore him. "Don't you have any advice for me? How did you write your first novel? Just give me something and I won't bother you again."

Eiri let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll only help you with starting it."

"Yes!" Shuichi jumped back to his computer. "Okay, how do I start?"

Eiri pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. "First ask yourself what your main character's motivation is. After that, apply it to your plot."

"Right." Shuichi placed the tips of his fingers on the keyboard once more before saying, "Hey, Yuki?"

Eiri lit his cigarette. "What is it?"

Shuichi looked in his direction. "How do I create characters and plot?"

Eiri stared at him in disbelief. "Anyone who can't even do the basics shouldn't be allowed to write."

"Well I'm sorry!" Shuichi stared at the computer screen. "It's just, when I try to write, nothing seems to come to mind."

There was a long silence before Eiri let out another sigh before standing up and walked into the room that he used for writing. At first Shuichi thought that he had given up on him, but he heard the sound of a printer and Eiri returned within a few minutes.

"Here." Eiri said as he handed Shuichi pieces of paper.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked as he grabbed them.

"It's a list of questions you should ask yourself before writing." Eiri answered. "Fill it out tonight and start your novel tomorrow."

Shuichi looked them over and saw that the first asked questions about the overall novel, like the title, themes, plot and subplots, and to list all of the character's names; the second was dedicated to creating a basic outline; and then the last two were profiles for the two main characters.

The novelist-in-training smiled. "Thanks, Yuki! I'll have these questions answered in no time!"

"We'll see about that." Eiri said as he began to leave. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, okay." As his lover went into the bedroom, Shuichi said a quick "Good night" and after the door closed, he grabbed his pen, confident that he would be able to finish it before Eiri even had the chance to fully fall asleep. The thought of coming to bed and seeing Eiri's surprised and impressed face made him chuckle to himself. Maybe he would write a novel that was even better than Eiri's. It would get published and become a huge hit throughout Japan; maybe even the world. And maybe it would even be turned into a movie. Shuichi tried to reel himself in. None of that could happen if he just sat here daydreaming about it. "Let's get this started!"

Shuichi went to the first question, which asked for the title. He decided to skip it. After all, how could he name his novel if he didn't even know what it was about? The second wanted a short summary of the plot. That too was skipped and he jumped to the third and forth pages, hoping that the characters would give him an idea for a plot. But just like before, no ideas for characters entered his mind. He didn't want to just come up with someone at random, and basing him or her on himself was just lazy. He wanted his character to be cool and unique, but other than that, his mind was a total blank. Why did this have to be so hard?

When Shuichi looked at the clock again, he yawned. "Maybe I just need a good night's sleep." Maybe he was just trying too hard and he would feel refreshed in the morning.

After stretching his arms, he put the papers aside and began making his way to the bedroom. But when he turned the doorknob, he discovered that it was locked.

"Hey, Yuki!" Shuichi banged on the door. "Yuki, the door's locked."

"I know. I locked it." Eiri said from the other side, and Shuichi could tell by the annoyed and groggy sound of his voice that he had been asleep just a moment ago.

"But why?" Shuichi gave a surprised gasp when the door suddenly opened.

"If you're serious about this," Eiri said, "you'll finish filling it out tonight."

Shuichi took a step closer. "Then at least stay and help me out."

"No." Eiri shut the door.

"Why not?" Shuichi asked, and then there was silence. "Are you ignoring me? Come on! I need your help here! You still don't think I can do it, do you?" When Eiri didn't answer, Shuichi threw up his fist. "Fine then. I'll finish it without your help!" As he marched off, Shuichi told himself that he would not go to bed until all of the questions were answered. And to truly prove himself, he would also write at least one thousand words. That would surely impress Eiri.

In the bedroom, Eiri lay back down. The truth was, he hoped that Shuichi would take all night. He needed the privacy. While he was happy with his decision to stay with him, it was still psychologically draining. Especially now.

 _"Yuki."_

Eiri tried to fight off the memories that flooded through his mind, but they persisted. They had become more frequent ever since returning from New York; not that he would ever say so. Shuichi would just start blaming himself or do something crazy to make him feel better. And if Touma found out, he would probably try to separate them again, and that would just be a pain.

When the sound of the gun he had once used rang in his mind, he got back up and exited the room, for there was only one thing that helped keep the memories at bay. When he entered the living room, he saw Shuichi reading one of his many how-to-write books, glaring at the pages in a deep concentration. He was probably looking up how to answer those questions. While it did make Eiri want to call him a moron, he had to admit that Shuichi did look cute.

 _"Eiri."_

 _bang_

Eiri staggered to his office, plopping down in front of his computer before working on his novel, letting the words drown out the sound of bullets being fired and the strong smell of gunpowder and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING** **:** **This chapter contains . . .**

Violence: None

Language: None

Drugs: None

Nudity: None

Sexual Content: None

* * *

 **Edit Update: 10/21/2015**

 _1st draft with little to no editing._

* * *

Mr. Sakano looked at his watch for the tenth time as he cast a nervous glance around the studio, hoping that Shuichi had finally arrived and he had simply not seen him come in. But the vocalist was nowhere to be found, and this made his stress levels fly through the roof. "Shindo!"

"Mr. Sakano, please calm down." Hiro told their producer, who was spinning in circles around the room. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I'm with Mr. Sakano." Fujisaki said. "Now that we have this much popularity, we can't slack off."

"Who said he was slacking off?" The guitarist took a sip of his coffee. "He's probably just being Shuichi."

"He needs to start acting like a professional."

Hiro didn't argue with him because he saw no point. Ever since their music skyrocketed, Fujisaki has worked twice as hard, wanting to surpass his cousin. But the extra work also made him even more irritable about Shuichi's unpredictable behavior. "Why don't we just start practicing."

Mr. Sakano once again glanced at his watch. "We can't wait any longer."

The door suddenly flung open, causing everyone to jump in alarm, and K burst in. "Big news!"

"Do you always have to announce everything like that?" Mr. Sakano asked, wondering how it was possible that he hadn't had a heart attack yet.

K flashed them a confident smirk. "I got us the gig of a lifetime."

"A world tour?" Hiro asked.

"No, nothing like that." K's smile grew. "Bad Luck will be performing alongside Nittle Grasper for a one night team-up."

"We are?" Hiro suddenly felt bad for Shuichi, who was missing out on this announcement.

"Yes." K crossed his arms. "And both bands will have radio and TV interviews before and after the concert."

When he remembered that one time that K had come in talking about a future concert, Mr. Sakano asked, "Um, when exactly is this concert?"

"I can't say." K said with a broad smile.

"Why not?"

The blond man placed a hand on the producer's shoulders. "Because if I do, your heart will probably give out."

As he laughed, Mr. Sakano felt like he was going to black out.

"By the way," K said as he looked around. "Where's Shuichi? I wanted him to hear the big news."

"We don't know." Fujisaki didn't even try to hide his annoyance. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"No problem." K pulled out a gun from his holster. "I'll bring him back."

"Just please make sure you bring him back in one piece." Mr. Sakano begged.

"I can't make any promises." K's words were what caused Mr. Sakano to faint.

* * *

Now that the noises and images had subsided, Eiri leaned back in his chair and saw that the sun had come up and was high in the clear sky. He would have to put off sleeping for a while. But of course, he was used to that.

When he exited his office space, he checked in on Shuichi, who had fallen asleep on the couch. He was hugging the pieces of paper like a teddy bear and the hand that had been holding his pen was dangling over the side, with the writing utensil on the floor below. Not wanting him to get cold, Eiri grabbed a blanket and plopped it on top of Shuichi, who didn't seem to notice, and in that instance there was a loud crash. The front door came barreling through, missing Eiri by inches, and the novelist watched as it plowed through, ramming into the wall-sized glass window and flying off the balcony before hitting the ground below. As K strolled in, a rocket launcher resting on his shoulder, Eiri wondered why everyone was so intent on destroying his apartment.

"So there you are." K said when he saw Shuichi, who was still sound asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Eiri asked.

"I'm just picking up Shuichi. He's late for work." The trigger happy manager grabbed the sleeping boy by the scruff of his shirt and began to drag him off as he said, "Don't worry about the damages. I'll have it taken care of."

When they had left, Eiri looked at the mess around him before heading off to bed, where he would hopefully slip into a coma until further notice.

* * *

"Shuichi."

The vocalist opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by his bandmates, producer, and manager. He also discovered that he was now in the studio, sitting on one of the chairs. "Where-, how did I get here?" Shuichi asked before letting out a massive yawn.

"Where were you?" Mr. Sakano asked.

Shuichi looked up at him groggily. "Huh?"

"We tried calling you and you didn't answer." Hiro said.

"Like I said," K put in, "Shuichi was fast asleep on the couch."

"Did you have a fight with Eiri Yuki?"

"No, I- Ah!" Shuichi suddenly jumped up and began frantically looking around. "Where is it, where is it, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Shuichi went to the table and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"You were latching onto those papers and I had to pry them from your hand." K explained.

"Is it a new song?" Fujisaki asked, hoping that Shuichi was late because he was doing something productive.

Hiro walked over to his friend. "Does it have something to do with that novel you're trying to write?"

"Yeah." Shuichi smiled and held up the papers. "I spent all night working on this."

K cocked an eyebrow. "A novel?"

Hiro shrugged. "He told Eiri Yuki that he could write one in two weeks."

"A novel in only two weeks?" Fujisaki said in disbelieve. "Novels can take years to write."

"Um," Mr. Sakano stepped forward. "This won't distract you from your singing, will it?"

"Oh yeah." Shuichi faced everyone. "I'm going to be absent from work until I finish it." But when K placed one of his many guns against his forehead, "On the other hand, I think I can do both."

"That's better." Their manager removed the gun. "Now let's get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING** **:** **This chapter contains . . .**

Violence: None

Language: None

Drugs: None

Nudity: None

Sexual Content: None

* * *

 **Edit Update: 10/22/2015**

 _1st draft with little to no editing._

* * *

"I'm home." Shuichi entered the apartment through the now doorless entryway and staggered into the room.

Eiri watched Shuichi, who slogged over and flopped onto his stomach next to his lover on the couch. "You were gone for a while."

"Yeah." Shuichi said, his face buried in the cushion. "Because I was late they had me stay longer."

"Is that so?"

"But I can't rest." He sat up. "I have a lot of work to do."

That was an understatement. Along with starting and finishing his novel within thirteen days, he also had to work overtime to prepare for the concert that was coming up. While he was excited about being able to perform with Ryuichi Sakuma again, his mind felt weighed down when he thought about how busy he was going to be. How would he be able to work and write simultaneously? It would be difficult, but he knew that he could do it. Somehow.

"Did you finish answering the questions last night?" Eiri asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shuichi reached into his pocket and pulled out the pieces of paper. "Here!"

Eiri took them and looked it over, pausing when he saw what the title was. "Buckwheat Peril?"

Shuichi nodded. "Isn't it great? It took a long time to come up with it. I read that you have to pick a title that will stick out."

"It sticks out alright." Eiri handed it back, not wanting to see the rest. "It sticks out like a sore thumb."

Shuichi grabbed the papers. "Hey! I worked really hard on it."

Eiri placed one arm over the back of the couch and leaned back before placing a hand on the top of Shuichi's head. "It doesn't matter. Publishers usually change the title."

"They do?" There was still so much to learn about the writing business.

"Don't stay up too late." Eiri told him as he got up.

"Right." Shuichi said as Eiri headed towards the bedroom. "Hey, Yuki?"

Eiri stopped and turned his head. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

There was a slight pause before he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, it seems like something is bothering you." Their eyes locked. "You don't need to hide anything from me."

Eiri lowered his head as he walked away. "Goodnight."

Eiri closed the door behind him and Shuichi frowned as he went to his computer, opening up the word document that would contain his novel. Why did Eiri carry all of his burdens alone? He was always hiding his true feelings and emotions, and even more so as of late. Didn't he trust him with his problems? Shuichi talked about his day and frustrations almost on a daily basis and Eiri would just quietly listen, sometimes offering useful advice. Why couldn't it ever be the other way around? But of course, Shuichi wasn't accustomed to giving advice. Instead, he was always receiving it from Eiri, Hiro, and sometimes even K. He wanted to change that. It was about time that he helped his friends for once.

As he thought about this, he began typing; just throwing in whatever came to mind. As he did, something happened. A part of his brain clicked and he somehow found himself applying his feelings to the character, which acted as writing fuel. Ideas for the story began to crash into his mind like a landslide and his fingers never paused. This was great! He was actually getting a lot done. And throwing his frustrations into the novel was somehow therapeutic. It was both strange and exciting, and he didn't want to stop - even when his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything all day. If he took a break, his current writing flow might disappear. So he sat there, filling the once blank document with words until he passed out as the morning sun tried to rise up over the city.


	5. PREVIEW

**It's taking me a long time to write the next chapter, so here's a preview.**

* * *

When Shuichi woke up, he found that he had fallen asleep in the living room again, and he guessed that it was some time in the afternoon. Luckily he didn't have anything planned for today except for a radio interview, which wasn't until tonight. That meant he would still have some time to-

Shuichi bolted up when he remembered what he had been doing yesterday and stared at the computer screen.

"Yes!"

Shuichi began jumping and dancing all around the apartment in celebration. If he continued to write this amount everyday for the next twelve days, he was sure to reach fifty thousand before the end of the deadline; maybe even finish it a few days early. The thought filled him with even more energy and it made the noveling newbie want to write even more.

Eiri stepped out of his office to find out what all the ruckus was. "Hey." When he saw that Shuichi was dancing around and whooping like an idiot, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Yuki!" Shuichi snatched up his computer and put it in front of Eiri's face, almost unplugging it in the process. "Look, Yuki! Look how much I wrote!"

The older man glanced and the word count and he felt his gold colored eyes widen slightly. "I'm impressed."

Shuichi lowered his computer, shocked. "You are?" Impressing Eiri was a very rare occurrence.

"Yeah." He replied as he grabbed a smoke and paused when he saw the look of bliss on Shuichi's face.

"You complimented me."

"So what?"

"You never do that."

Eiri lit his cigarette. "Probably because there aren't many reasons to." It looked like the flattery was over.


	6. Important News

As you've probably already seen, this fanfic is a mess. But of course, all 1st drafts are.

And that's why I'm going to start only uploading chapters when they're at least 90% done, which means that there aren't going to be any new chapters for a while. And all of the currently uploaded chapters will be replaced once their newer counterparts are written.

I am sorry that you guys have to wait even more, but by doing this you will be getting a better story. I will be outlining the entire fanfic, carefully watching _Gravitation_ to make sure I write the characters accurately, and I will upload the chapters when I can post them on a weekly - if not daily - basis.

Thank you for your patience. I will try my hardest to write a story that is worth reading.

God bless.


	7. News

I had originally planned to replace the current chapters with updated versions, but I now know that that was a stupid idea. Not only will it be confusing for me, but it will also be confusing for a lot of you guys. So instead, I am going to be deleting this story once the final draft for it is finished so that I can post the new version in its place.

I know this sucks, but it'll end with things being a lot more organized.


End file.
